The present invention relates generally to the field of video analysis, and more specifically to constructing a consolidated video stream of a route on an electronic map.
A growing number of map services enable users to plan routes with increasing customization options. In addition to the ability to select a start point and an end point and receive an optimal path generated by a map service, users can now also interact with said optimal path and edit it to include desired stops along the way or to simply avoid roads with undesirable driving conditions. Users may have any number of preferences that influence what roads they opt to travel on or to avoid traveling on.